Lovers Dance
by Traktrysa
Summary: A night of passion between two young people... (Manipulashipping Lemon!)


Anzu groaned in frustration. Marik just wouldn't move an inch. When he stopped pleasuring her body, she felt that she'd burst. No matter how much she wiggled and squirmed it was all futile. She wasn't getting her way until she gave into his simple request.

\- Come on, Anzu. It's not hard. I just want you to say my name and tell me how you're enjoying yourself. I can feel your wetness and hear every sound you make. What's the problem?

Another whimper escaped her mouth, and she knew that he was smirking. Her right leg was was wrapped around his shoulder as his mouth worked it's magic. He hot breath tickled her core. It was a sharp contrast to the air in the room. It was hot in the bedroom, but he sent her body ablaze. Anzu was trembling terribly. Every time he dared exhale he ignited another fire against her core. His arms pinned her waist down to the mattress. She wasn't going anywhere unless it was his wish. Right now was no such case.

The brunette absolutely loved when the blonde ate her out. He knew exactly what to do to drive her wild and over the edge. Only problem now is that he wanted her to say his name and admit her desire for the Egyptian. His tongue came out to play once more. The sensation caused Anzu to buck her hips but to no avail. She was trapped. Marik would continue to torture her until she acquiesced. He swiped his tongue side to side, up and down, and in circles. The only thing she could do is cry out in ecstasy.

Deciding on another way to teach her a lesson, Marik removed his head from between her legs. Before Anzu knew what was happening the Egyptian pinched her nipples hard. In shock from the unexpected gesture her mouth flew open and Marik's lips crashed against hers. As soon as it ended he was sitting up smirking down at her. At the realization that she swallowed her own juices, her eyes grew wide.

\- Marik!

Marik pushed her flush against the wall to prevent further movement. He smirked as he heard her sigh in frustration. Anzu hated when he teased her this way. At least that's what she said, but her body told a different story. Her nipples always got that much harder and her core became that much wetter. She'd try to pretend she didn't notice. Her ruse only lasted so long. Marik would just brush a thumb over a breast or shift his midsection ever so slightly to feel her body. He got her every time.

Anzu locked eyes with her captor. Blue met purple as she tried to move her head backwards. All she accomplished was banging it against the wall where Marik had her pinned. The distance she wanted to attain was impossible now. Marik would meet no more resistance from Anzu. His lips had plenty of access to her delicate neck. She felt his hot breath fan across already overheated skin. There was no point in denying she was attracted to the Egyptian man. He had such exotic features that made him absolutely gorgeous. How could the dancer not succumb to the tanned skin, blonde hair, and eyes? He was perfect as far as she was concerned. Her moans and groans were a testament to just how much she was affected by the male.

\- Ugh, Marik! Please touch me! - Anzu moaned again in his ear.

He was taking his sweet time in beckoning her release. She didn't know how much more she could take. Marik slipped his hand further under her skirt. His hand had been resting comfortably on her thigh, but he wouldn't move it anywhere. The only contact Anzu received was from arching her back and grinding her breasts against his chest.

\- Marik! I beg you!

Egyptian decided to fully press himself into her and halt all movement. Frustrated with the lack of friction, she hit her head on the wall behind her.

\- Oh!" - finally he slipped two figures between her thighs. Before she knew what hit her Marik had started a slow thrusting rhythm with his fingers. He was hitting her G spot every single time.

\- M-Marik! Don't stop!

Smirking to himself for a job well done Marik picked up his pace. He loved hearing the way she said his name. It made him just as horny to listen to all her moans and groans. When the brunette began to thrust into his hand, he lost control. In a haze of lust and desire the blonde increased his speed and moved in and out of her body like there was no tomorrow.

\- Tell me how much you want this, Anzu! I want to hear you scream my name when you cum!

Slender tanned fingers worked their magic on Anzu's core. She hadn't ever felt such pleasure in her life. It was almost too much to handle.

\- I need you to make me cum! I can't take much more!

With a few more thrusts Anzu's eyes rolled backwards, she screamed his name as her orgasm racked through her body.

Both panting heavily Marik removed his hands from her body. He smeared Anzu's juices on her breasts, making sure to get plenty on her hard nipples. Anzu whimpered at the sensation. Her body far too sensitive to bear this treatment. After he was done with her chest he brought his face up to hers.

Marik relished in making the brunette writhe and arch her back off of the wall. It was so sensual the way she did it. A true dancer is what she was. Always moving to some unknown rhythm. Sex and dancing went hand in hand. Definitely poetry in motion. Anzu wrapped her legs around Marik's as he grabbed her from behind. Her long graceful legs automatically found their place. She let out a gasp as she felt his erection poking her. Yes, Anzu was well aware of her affect on the blonde. He acted so tough around everyone else, but she saw right through it.

\- Does it turn you on to have me like this? I love saying your name. I love it even more when you make me scream it!

"What a little minx she is! It still surprised." - Marik expected screams and moans. He wanted the mewls and groans. The blonde Egyptian never thought this woman would be so filthy. He wasn't about to tell her she was wrong either. He did enjoy having her this way. So wanton and needy. She'd beg for him to fuck her senseless. Literally. Marik wouldn't deny his lady her wish. That's a fact they both knew very well...

Marik penetrated her. He was doing it hard and rough - just like she liked. She had her fun. Now was his time to have fun.

\- Ugh, Marik! Ooooh! - he loved the way she said his name so passionately.

Her voice became husky and breathless. Anzu barely spoke above a whisper, but he caught every word. Skilled lips glided effortlessly along porcelain skin. He knew exactly where to kiss her. She was particularly sensitive around her neck and ears. Though she never admitted it, her reactions every time he touched her was evidence enough. He released in her body. His muscles trembled.

\- I told you I'd make you scream my name. - Marik said breathless.

Not giving her a chance to reply Marik pressed his lips to Anzu's harshly. His mouth was so warm! She couldn't help but open her mouth as he started sucking on her bottom lip. As soon as his tongue entered inside he collided with hers. Saliva heavy between their pink muscles made it easier to slide against each other. She could get drunk on his flavor. It was exotic just like he was. It wasn't something she was expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised. Anzu moaned into his mouth. Marik happily obliged Anzu by sliding his tongue across hers. The kiss was slow and sensual. They were two lovers who hadn't seen each other in ages. Now was their own private reunion.

The young couple was anxious to make love. Too much time had passed since their last meeting. This kiss made them both realize how much they missed one another. A meeting between them was long overdue. Finally breaking the kiss blue eyes stared into lavender eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a collaboration between Feta Tsukino and Traktrysa.**

 **We both thank you for reading! :-D It's hard to find stories with manipulashipping.**

 **PS: I know it is a bit hard but please, don't write unplesant review, ok?**


End file.
